A main area of application of the recording device as well as of the associated method is the field of x-ray imaging, especially tomographic x-ray imaging. An x-ray apparatus for tomographic x-ray imaging is for example known from DE 199 57 330 A1. This x-ray apparatus features a C-arm, fitted to allow movement to a carriage, on which an x-ray source and an x-ray detector are mounted opposite each other. When this x-ray device is used, in the operating theater for example, the carriage is pushed towards an examination table accommodating the patient and suitably positioned there. For a tomographic x-ray recording the C-arm is moved around the patient for recording a number of two-dimensional x-ray images from different projection directions. In this case an angular area of more than 180° must be covered to enable a three-dimensional reconstruction to be carried out from the two-dimensional x-ray images. The two-dimensional x-ray images are recorded at short intervals synchronized to the movement of the C-arm. This is necessary for a correct image reconstruction.
A principle disadvantage of this type of x-ray device lies in the fact that pushing the x-ray device back and forth as required is cumbersome and demands a high degree of force.